


More Chats (Pt.32)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [32]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Wow back so soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.32)

[glowinglesbian]: wait I have a q about the whole “shut the f up” thing

[bispy]: proceed 

[glowinglesbian]: does that mean you kim and Sam are supergirl reign and superkid

[pinkie]: DONT SPEAK THAT NAME IN THIS HOLY CHAT

[nicobinoru]: why? 

[pinkie]: BC IM NOT A KID !!! AND JUST LIKE HOW LAME DOES THAT SEEM LIKE WOW THE BADASS SUPERGIRL AND REIGN AND LOOK SUPERKID 

[sunnyD]: she’s caught up on it bc some dude said “I don’t want a kid saving me I want the real hero”

[pinkie]: IM A REAL HERO 

[little grey]: you are and you handled the situation very well bc you actually got the guy out of the fire even though he insisted on supergirl 

[good one]: let’s be real he wanted to get in Kara’s skirt shdjsjdjsj

[pinkie]: gross 

[faxingjax]: why does she even wear a skirt like kim and mom wear pants like a sensible hero

[detective dimples]: SO HERES THE STORY

[bispy]: maggie no please 

[detective dimples]: SHE SAID AND I QUOTE “I WANT TO SHOW OFF MY LEGS LENA SAID THEYRE HOT” 

[damnsam]: she’s not wrong 

[faxingjax]: stop the injustice 

[sydkid]: this is wild y’all 

[annehathagay]: yeah I thought it was crazy that there are this many gays in one chat 

[little grey]: if you were in this chat when it was just me kara and Lena I would have said I was straight 

[mess-n-her]: wow what happened 

[detectivedimples]: NOT TO BRAG OR ANYTHING BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU I WAS ALEX AND KARAS SEXUAL AWAKENING 

[mess-n-her]: WHOO I WAS A GIRLS SEXUAL AWAKENING TOO 

[thespianlesbian]: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CALLING ME OUT 

[gaysonscott]: i have so many regrets


End file.
